


Блистательная победа

by Polyn



Series: try not to fall in love with the Pale Rider [1]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: первый в истории вселенной двойной самотык
Relationships: Смерть/Лилит
Series: try not to fall in love with the Pale Rider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671841
Kudos: 2





	Блистательная победа

**Author's Note:**

> бета Четырнадцать прав 
> 
> Жанр: PWP, трэш  
> Рейтинг: NC-21  
> Предупреждения: ООС, альтернативные мораль и анатомия, нецензурная лексика, применение посторонних предметов в сексе, экстремальные практики, вертикальный квазиинцест, нездоровые отношения, сарказм  
> Краткое содержание: Смерть сделал Жнеца и пришёл к Лилит  
> Примечание: таймлайн - до начала времён; ни один из персонажей не является человеком  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Смерть был бесконечно горд собой. Великий воин и непревзойдённый подлец, он наконец смог проявить себя и как созидатель. Большое достижение для того, кому предначертан путь разрушения и убийства.  
Коса получилась великолепная. Она ощущалась, как продолжение тела, но была даже лучше, чем дополнительная конечность или, к примеру, крылья. Смерть мог изменить её форму.  
Самолюбие и гордость требовали, чтобы он похвастался приобретением хоть кому-нибудь. Смерть подавил это желание, стиснув зубы. Он уже решил, что ошеломит братьев искусными и многочисленными убийствами, когда дело дойдёт до настоящего боя. Сейчас же он мог только отыскать каких-нибудь неудачников и проверить на них эффективность получившегося инструмента.  
Вот бы встретить кого-нибудь из недавно созданных архангелов, – думал он. На них было благословение Создателя, и Смерть, явившийся в мир без Его воли, ревновал. Даже Лилит одобрила их силу и рост.  
Лилит!.. – мысль осветила его утомлённый работой разум злорадством и похотью. Вот кому он покажет великолепие Жнеца – так он назвал свою косу. Лилит не станет предупреждать Авессалома и прочих, да она и не поймёт, как хорошо новое оружие Смерти – ведь она не увидит его в бою.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Смерть открыл для себя портал прямо в мясной замок Лилит. 

Он оказался в коридоре.  
– Мать! – От его крика покрытые слизью стены заколыхались. – Впусти меня, или я сам отворю себе путь!  
Сжимая косу, он повернулся туда, где, по его ощущениям, находился тронный зал. Что, если Лилит нет дома?..  
– Зачем ты здесь? – удивлённый шёпот коснулся волос Смерти, щекотно пробежал вниз по хребту, заставив содрогнуться от похоти.  
– Чтобы выебать тебя во все дыры.  
В ближайшей стене появился портал, в который Смерть и шагнул. Как он и предполагал, Лилит одобрила цель его визита. 

Она приняла его не в тронном зале, а в спальне, где, Смерть знал точно, находился портал в её мастерскую. Ту, где был создан он сам. Сейчас врата были закрыты, и Смерть не мог даже сказать, где они спрятаны.  
Лилит, совершенно обнажённая, полулежала на боку. Кровать её являлась продолжением хлюпающего и чавкающего пола – возвышение, которое ей удалось сделать ещё более непристойным, чем весь дворец в целом.  
У Смерти перехватило дыхание. Как же она была хороша!..  
– Как ты себе это представляешь, мальчик? – сладко проворковала Лилит. – Ты научился превращаться в троих нефилимов?..  
– Кроме того, что я уже умею призывать гулей… – Смерть ухмыльнулся. Лилит поморщилась. Гули ей не понравились. – Я принёс вот это. – Подбросив Жнеца, Смерть разделил его на две косы, проследив за тем, чтобы рукояти обеих были очень гладкими, а "пятки" – не слишком острыми. Ему, конечно, хотелось иногда пронзить Лилит не хуем, а копьём или мечом и посмотреть, будет ли она корчиться, и если будет – то от чего именно. Но не в этот раз. Сейчас он хотел произвести на неё самое лучшее впечатление. Может быть, тогда она перестанет называть его "мальчик".  
– О, ты занялся рукоделием. – Лилит улыбнулась в ответ. – Это мило. Но что мне с этого?  
Превратив одну из кос в сеть, Смерть швырнул её в Лилит. Заколдованная суть Жнеца подчинилась его мысли, его воле: Лилит оказалась плотно прижата к кровати, в которую с чавкающим звуком впились крючья, появившиеся по краям сети. Комната сладострастно вдохнула. Лилит внушала похоть всем, но и сама не могла устоять перед плотскими желаниями – иначе ещё до начала времён не прослыла бы величайшей шлюхой.  
– Будешь дёргаться, и они воткнутся уже в тебя, – предупредил Смерть, с мрачным удовольствием разглядывая Лилит. Самую прекрасную, самую желанную женщину во Вселенной. Самую ужасную и отвратительную. Свою мать и любовницу. Неповторимую.  
– Мог бы просто сказать, что тебя возбуждает неподвижность. – Лилит закатила глаза. Он для неё был одним из многих.  
Часть сети метнулась к её рту, и на мгновение Смерть почувствовал, что Лилит страшно. Она напряглась в путах, глаза её расширились, а подмышками и между крыльев выступил холодный пот. Смерть знал её тело наизусть и помнил уникальный запах каждой части. Жнец тем временем запечатал прелестные уста. Лилит прищурилась – сначала гневно, потом выжидающе.  
Смерть решил не тянуть время. С помощью сети перевернув Лилит вниз лицом, он поставил её на четвереньки, и присел перед великолепным задом. Кровать всхлипнула под его острыми наколенниками, но он и не думал их снимать, как и наручи с перчатками. Ладони под бронёй были голыми, и этого было довольно. Он погладил уже влажную промежность Лилит. Иногда её строение менялось, но сейчас порядок был таким же, как у самок творцов: одна дырка размножения, другая для вывода отходов. Лилит не была способна на первое и не нуждалась во втором, но предпочитала именно такую форму. Смерть сунул три покрытых бронёй пальца в заднее отверстие, способное вместить обе его руки, но сейчас узкое и сжатое. Внутри было достаточно слизи, чтобы немедленно заняться непосредственно сношением, но Смерть собирался овладеть удовольствием Лилит, а не подчиниться собственному.  
Он засовывал в неё пальцы, прислушиваясь, принюхиваясь и присматриваясь к реакции так, словно наблюдал за грозным врагом. В каком-то смысле так оно и было: Смерть ещё не встречал никого опаснее своей матери. Чтобы увидеть побольше, он перевернул Лилит лицом вверх. Крылья её погрузились в кровать, а хвост пришлось отодвинуть, чтоб не мешался под руками.  
Он надавил пальцами на клитор, который – это Смерть хорошо знал – Лилит могла превратить в член любого размера, потёр его, царапнул ногтем. Она приглушённо застонала, и Смерть с удивлением понял, что стон был искренним. Он рискнул убрать магический кляп.  
– Ты же понимаешь, любовь моя, что я могу освободиться в любой момент? – нежно поинтересовалась она. Гнев и похоть боролись в ней – и силе смертных грехов далеко было до силы страстей Лилит.  
– Ты этого не сделаешь, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Смерть. – Потому что хочешь узнать, что собираюсь делать я.  
Лилит потрогала губу клыком, пробежала по ней языком – нерешительное, озадаченное движение. Смерть, разумеется, не поверил, что одержал над ней верх, но ослепляющая похоть, аркан, наброшенный Лилит на его волю, заметно ослабел. Разум не мутился от близости. Смерть видел перед собой женщину, а не богиню-мать-шлюху. Она была прекрасна, но если бы ему нужно было встать и уйти – он смог бы. Впервые в жизни он мог, находясь рядом с Лилит, принимать собственные решения. Если она сама позволила это, она же могла и лишить его этой возможности, и Смерть решил не мешкать.  
Он превратил оставшуюся у него половину Жнеца в подобие пениса – пока ещё небольшого. Потёр округлой головкой клитор, набухшие половые губы, сунул во влажную переднюю дырку и несколько раз двинул рукой, имитируя еблю. Взгляд Лилит прояснился, а брови сошлись к переносице – она пыталась прийти в себя. Мысленно приказав сети стиснуть её прекрасные груди, Смерть резко выдернул своё новое орудие, а потом втолкнул его в сжатое заднее отверстие. Глаза Лилит широко распахнулись, она шумно вдохнула и прикусила нижнюю губу.  
– Не хочешь, чтобы я тебя слышал?.. – Смерть засунул в неё обе кисти до половины, большими пальцами надавил на горячий бугорок над растянутым отверстием. Приказал Жнецу увеличить давление.  
– Молодец, – простонала Лилит. – Ещё.  
Впервые это не звучало, как приказ.  
Убедившись, что Лилит не станет ему мешать, он убрал сеть и, превратив её в игрушку, похожую на первую, но больше размером, засунул в раскрытую переднюю дыру.  
– Так хорошо? – Он ритмично толкал своим новым орудием внутренности Лилит, но придерживал его за основание, чтобы оно не провалилось внутрь и не перестало растягивать вход. – Или тебе мало?.. Нужно больше?  
– Не нужно, – сказала Лилит, но по тому, как она облизнулась, он понял, что она, во-первых, пытается сохранить ясность рассудка, а во-вторых – сбить с толку уже его.  
– Не лги мне. – Он приказал игрушкам соединиться и увеличиться. Теперь их объём почти сравнялся с общим объёмом Жнеца. Оружие не могло двигаться само по себе, но Смерть хотел получше видеть Лилит. Перекинув ногу через её бедро, он прижал получившуюся конструкцию к промежности, и не смог сдержать ухмылки, когда Лилит застонала и томно прикрыла глаза. Она протянула руки к Смерти, и это уж было лишним. Перехватив тонкие запястья, он оттолкнул их, наклонился над Лилит и прижал её руки к влажному ложу, держа одной ладонью.  
– И не заставляй меня держать тебя, – прошептал он, приблизив своё лицо к её.  
Она даже дышала похотью. Восхитительная блядь, самая лучшая во Вселенной. Смерть хотел её так сильно, что почти ненавидел. Раньше от ненависти было только хуже, но сейчас он контролировал себя, и получал от этого новое удовольствие.  
– Ладно, – выдохнула Лилит. – Если ты будешь делать что-нибудь интересное, я не стану тебе мешать. – Она всё ещё изображала хозяйку положения, но оба уже знали, кто сегодня командует.  
Если бы Смерть не изнывал от похоти, его могла бы опьянить гордыня.  
Отпустив Лилит, он провёл ещё скользкими пальцами по её лицу, обвёл губы, задержал ладонь на горле и слегка сдавил. Лилит, как и прочие древние демоны, не нуждалась в воздухе, дыхание для неё было пошлой привычкой, свойственной всем живым существам. Даже у самого Смерти были лёгкие, которыми он пользовался, когда мог. Удушье само по себе было неприятно, но приближение к нему приносило удовольствие. Пережав шею Лилит, он свободной рукой шарил по безупречной груди, царапая и щипая, а бедром надавливая на продолжавшего расти Жнеца. Лилит всегда было мало, она всегда смеялась над нефилимами, приходившими к ней, даже над Авессаломом. Я заставлю её сказать "хватит", – пообещал себе Смерть. Жнец был идеальным орудием, во всём послушным хозяину. Изначальные форма и размер не имели никакого значения. Коса превратилась в конструкцию из двух монструозных фаллосов, и это не потребовало от самого Смерти никакого напряжения. Лилит слабо дёрнулась под ним – не потому, что пыталась возмутиться, а инстинктивно, но почти сразу расслабилась снова и улыбнулась. Губы её шевельнулись без звука: "Продолжай, мальчик".  
Смерть положил вторую руку ей на шею и сдавил как следует. Раньше он не применял силу с Лилит – такое кощунство не укладывалось в порабощённом разуме. Теперь Лилит узнавала мощь созданного ею полумертвеца. Продолжая душить её, Смерть приказал Жнецу уменьшаться и увеличиваться – ненамного, но резко и часто. Бёдра Лилит затряслись, она попыталась вскрикнуть. Мысленно обругав себя за несообразительность, Смерть вырастил на Жнеце ещё одну деталь, которая прижалась к клитору Лилит.  
Глаза её начали закатываться, а бёдра содрогались уже совсем не в том ритме, в каком Жнец атаковал её нутро. Разжав пальцы, Смерть услышал хриплый стон.  
Он чувствовал себя так, будто завоевал Вселенную.  
А когда Лилит беззвучно взмолилась: "Ещё", – ощутил себя могущественней Создателя. Владея, Лилит подчиняла своих любовников. Отдаваясь – обезоруживала их души. Если бы Смерть не знал её так хорошо, он бы поддался.  
Поймав вялую руку Лилит, он прижал её к Жнецу, зная, что тот не подчинится никому, кроме хозяина. Сам же распустил натянутую шнуровку на штанах и, высвободив член, сел на грудь Лилит и прижал головку к её потемневшим от страсти губам. Обычно она приказывала и не занимала рот надолго, но в этот раз всё было по-другому. Смерть беспардонно тёрся о её лицо, а Лилит, устремившись к новым вершинам наслаждения, не возражала. Всё же она попыталась отвернуться, когда он захотел втолкнуть отросток, который она же ему и приделала, в горячий рот. Даже приподнялась на кровати. Смерть коленями придавил крылья, на которые она опиралась, и, схватив за рога правой рукой, левой сжал нижнюю челюсть так, что Лилит поморщилась от боли.  
– Открой рот, – приказал Смерть, и чуть не кончил от осознания того, что он приказывает Лилит.  
Зашипев одновременно яростно и страстно, она открыла рот, и Смерть сразу втолкнул член на всю длину. Повреждение горла не могло убить Лилит, боль сегодня была частью удовольствия, а сжимать зубы она могла сколько угодно: пенис Смерти в возбуждённом состоянии становился твёрдым и гладким, словно полированная кость, и таким прочным, будто его сделали творцы. Удовольствие, которое он испытывал, происходило больше от магии и от природы Лилит, чем от простого трения плоти о плоть. Но всё же он чувствовал и сопротивление её горла, и скользящий по стволу длинный раздвоенный язык. Зубы едва задевали его – Лилит не сопротивлялась. Перестав жмуриться от жаркого удовольствия, Смерть взглянул на неё. Спутанные волосы рассыпались под рогами, полуприкрытые глаза смотрят в никуда, между бровями пролегла едва заметная складка, а по безупречным щекам стекали крошечные капельки – Лилит вспотела, и ей было хорошо. Самодовольство и гордость, охватившие Смерть, примешались к похоти, он толкнулся глубже и сильнее, чувствуя, что член, отзываясь на его состояние и на желания Лилит, продолжает увеличиваться. Она захрипела и забилась под ним, но Смерть, сейчас послушный только своей (не её!..) страсти, вновь схватил её за рога и не дал ускользнуть. Лилит замычала, сжала зубы так резко, что они царапнули поверхность члена. Удовольствие затопило Смерть. Никакая жидкость не изливалась из его чресл, кровь не двигалась в его неживом теле. Бесплодный и мёртвый, он переживал оргазм всей своей сущностью и мог наслаждаться дольше, чем обычный самец. Обычно, переполненный похотью, он старался поскорей отстраниться от Лилит, вернуть себе рассудок, но сейчас мог сделать это в любой момент и потому не спешил. Только когда Лилит застонала с явным недовольством, он освободил от себя её рот и сел на пятки возле распростёртого, слегка помятого, но от этого ещё более прекрасного тела.  
– Помоги мне. – Она капризно облизнулась, и Смерть с безбрежной тихой радостью понял, что может не выполнять её приказ – и именно поэтому выполнил его. Как просьбу – больше для себя, чем для неё.  
Лилит предпочла встать на четвереньки и подставить Смерти свой великолепный зад. Сейчас обе дыры были широко раскрыты из-за Жнеца, но простой механической стимуляции оказалось мало для Лилит. Ей требовался искренний восторг поклонника, допущенного к телу. Впрочем, грубая похоть первых нефилимов годилась тоже. Сейчас Смерть не сходил с ума от возбуждения, но не мог не восхищаться красотой Лилит. И, как мог, выразил ей это восхищение, оставив Жнеца только в передней дыре, а в заднюю, сняв наруч, погрузил руку почти до локтя. Лилит внутри была горячей и влажной, эластичная плоть пульсировала под пальцами, а когда Смерть задевал её ногтями, Лилит всхлипывала и вскрикивала от удовольствия. Потеряв власть над собой, она начала сжиматься, угрожая переломать ему кости, но он решил рискнуть и не убирать руку, закончив. Свободную ладонь он положил на живот, сейчас вздутый и твёрдый от всего, что находилось внутри, погладил его, потом нащупал сосок, сжал и потянул вниз. Лилит вскрикнула. А когда он проделал то же со вторым, взвыла в голос и подбросила бёдра так, что могла причинить боль самой себе. Склонившись, Смерть обнял её, крепко прижал к себе и держал так, пока судороги экстаза не отступили.  
– Смерть, – вяло всхлипнула Лилит, – мне больно.  
Он приказал Жнецу уменьшиться, осторожно вытянул руку из тела Лилит и забрал оружие. Когда после этого он отпустил её, она рухнула на кровать на бок. Крылья бессильно распластались за спиной.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – пожаловалась она.  
Смерть поцеловал её:  
– Я тебя тоже.  
– Приходи ещё.  
– Один? – усмехнулся он. Это была величайшая честь, которой не удостоился даже Авессалом.  
– С этой проклятой штуковиной. – Лилит прибавила к определению несколько затейливых и восхитительно мерзких проклятий, и Смерть снова поцеловал её, чтобы прикоснуться к этим словам и получше запомнить их. Лилит, обычно не любившая нежностей после ебли, не оттолкнула его и даже позволила продолжить поцелуй.  
– Его зовут Жнец, – сказал Смерть. – Это моё оружие.  
– Ох, ладно, я запомню. – Она зевнула и томно потянулась. – Теперь уходи. И никому не говори, что мы тут делали.  
– Не держи меня за дурака, мать, – фыркнул Смерть. Коротко укусив её за шею, он привёл себя в порядок и вышел через портал, который Лилит открыла для него. 

Первая победа Жнеца оказалась значительнее множества военных триумфов, и трофеями стали собственные воля и разум Смерти.  
Теперь он был ещё опаснее, чем прежде. И не только Жнец увеличил его силу.

**Author's Note:**

> https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219092935.htm?oam#more4


End file.
